Their thing
by spoodle monkey
Summary: He's not really sure how it became their thing. Frank Moses/William Cooper slash


Disclaimer: Nope, don't own.

A/N- Well...this was going to be about two pages. Clearly this got away from me...rated for swearing and sex...

* * *

He's not really sure how it became their 'thing'.

If he were to sit down and really think about it then maybe he'd come to the conclusion that it's based mainly on the fact that with all the shit he's been through, there's at least one other person who has been through it as well. Or perhaps he'd decide that it came from some twisted trust that developed when Moses turned out to be right about _everything_. Hell, it could have been some fucked up case of hero worship.

But he doesn't sit down and try to analyse it, not like everything else in his life. This, this he doesn't touch.

::

The first time he shows up at the door he can tell that while he's not exactly the _last_ person Frank Moses ever expected to see, his presence still wasn't expected.

They stare at each other for a long moment and Cooper can hear the sound of a television in the background- it sounds suspiciously like daytime soaps.

"Who is it Frank?" Sarah pokes her head out of a room down the hallway, eyes wide as she spots him. Then her eyes narrow. "I have a gun in my purse."

Cooper resists the urge to rolls his eyes but only just. If he were there to kill anyone would he really show up with a thick trail of blood down the side of his face, cradling his arm to his chest?

"It's fine honey." Moses calls back down the hall and Cooper thinks that Frank Moses being domestic may be the most hilarious thing _ever_.

He narrows his gaze at Cooper like he knows exactly what he's thinking. He braces himself for the questions that he knows are coming.

But Moses doesn't ask how he found him or what he's doing there, doesn't even ask what happened. He just steps back and pushes the door open wider.

"The first aid kit is under the sink."

Coopers unbalanced by it all and he knows it's showing when Moses just smirks at him.

"You coming or what?"

Cooper blinks and belated follows the retired agent into his house.

::

"You can't do stitches for shit." Moses says the second time Cooper just so happens to show up at his house, bloodied and bruised. He grabs the needle and thread from Coopers fingers, which are still shaking from the adrenaline high and sets to work himself.

He doesn't wince when the needle pierces his skin, doesn't watch as the black thread is wound in and out.

His adrenaline rush starts to fade halfway through and he starts to hurt, starts to feel the tiredness that seeps right through to his bones. His eyes slide closed and he scrubs a hand over his face and tries valiantly to think of all the good, amazing things in his life.

But it feels wrong to think about them with what he's done.

"So I just finished this new novel." He nearly jumps, even with all his training and self control as Moses breaks the silence. "And there's this girl, Mary-Sue, and she's living on a ranch when her father hires a new ranch hand and…"

The story is pointless and Cooper looses track of the characters some point after Moses starts in on the sub plot, but the soothing tone and constant flow of words washes over him and he can feel himself nodding off, which makes no sense seeing as he can barely fall asleep at home until he's sure, completely and totally _sure_, that everything is safe.

::

"I brought whiskey." He greets, holding up the bottle. Moses- Frank, he corrects himself- quirks an eyebrow, glances him up and down and lets him in.

"What is it this time?" He asks but there's no irritation in his voice. He takes the bottle, sets it on the table and grabs two glasses.

Cooper winces as he peels off his dark suit jacket, thankful for the colour as it hid the blood from the store clerk on his way there. He reaches up, undoes his tie and sets to work on his shirt. The white fabric clings to the knife wound and he struggles for a moment before Frank comes up and helps slide it carefully from his shoulders.

"Jesus kid," He hears Frank mutter from behind him. The cut is a blazing trail of sharp pain from his shoulder blade to the small of his back. It doesn't feel too deep though. "You're just a trouble magnet, aren't you?"

It's probably a rhetorical question but he feels compelled to answer anyways.

"I know you, don't I?"

Frank snorts and pushes him until he's straddling a kitchen chair backwards, head tilted forwards and whiskey bottle clutched tightly in his hand as he ignores the glasses.

He takes a long drink as Frank pours something on the wound, clenches his teeth and breathes deeply.

"Where's Sarah?" He asks and immediately gets the feeling that he's just inserted his foot in his mouth when the hands on his back freeze.

"She's visiting her mom." Franks says, hands moving again and Cooper shivers in the cool air of the room. "She needed some space."

Cooper nods, takes another pull from the bottle and says, "Yeah, I know the feeling."

"Trouble in paradise?" Frank reaches around to grab the bottle and the words are breathed right against his neck. The heat shoots through him and he thinks _huh_ and _oh crap_.

"Agents shouldn't get married." Is all he says and wonders if he believes it. He thinks of his two, beautiful, amazing children and thinks, no- he can't mean it. But maybe he does a little bit.

"Except to each other." He can hear the humour in Franks voice and wonders what he's thinking about but he doesn't have to ask because the other man starts to share anyways. "Victoria and Ivan, now there's a pair that have been through hell and back, there was this time…" Frank continues with the story and Cooper wonders if he's like this with Sarah. He can't see how he could possibly be this open with her if she's taking _space_ with her mother.

::

It's a little after three in the morning, he's just gotten back and he really should be heading home and checking in but. But instead he's standing in front of a familiar red door, hand poised to knock.

"Frank." He breathes against the door.

He doesn't want to wake the older man, knows he needs his sleep but he still can't bring himself to move his feet, to turn away.

If he turns away, it just means he's going to have to go home. He can't handle that right now.

He reaches out, touches the wood and tries to _will_ Frank to already be awake and expecting him. Even if he hasn't been there in months, even if he doesn't _technically_ need to be there.

Cooper takes a breath and then another and another and turns from the door. Snow is falling softly, sparkling where the light from the street lamp hits it. He steps back out into the silent world and turns down the block towards where he hid his car.

"Kid!" The noise breaks through the silence and he's pulled towards it like a magnet. "Coop!"

Frank gives a half wave from his front porch, dressed in a ridiculous blue plaid housecoat and matching slippers and still looking deadly. Cooper strides back to the house, footsteps muffled in the freshly fallen snow.

"What are you doing up?" Cooper asks, and tries desperately to hide how delighted he is that he is awake.

"One of those nights." He can see the dark smudges under Frank's eyes and knows exactly what he means. Frank turns and heads back into the house and Cooper follows behind without a second thought.

"What is it this time?" Franks asks and Cooper has to stop and think about what he's asking. His over tired mind finally catches up and he holds up his palm, shows the hastily wrapped kerchief. It's not a bad cut, the blood hasn't even soaked through but he'd gotten it doing his job and his first thought had been _Frank_. "That's it?" Frank half laughs as he unwraps the material and inspects the cut.

Cooper shrugs and glances around the hallway as though he's taking in the pictures and paintings that have been there for ages, for the first time.

"Alright, come with me."

Frank bandages him up and then they sit there, letting whatever comes to mind fall from their mouths uncensored but they stay far away from the important topics. Like why Cooper keeps coming back.

The sun is peeking through the blinds before he even realizes it and he stands, realizing that he needs to go and that he has no legitimate reason to stay.

"Thanks." He says gruffly and goes to grab his coat.

"There's a chance that your cut could get infected." Frank says, words stopping Cooper in place better than reaching out and grabbing him could have. "Maybe you should stay. I can make up the sofa."

Cooper hides the small smile that sneaks it's way across his face at the flimsy excuse but he gets the feeling that Frank knows it's there nonetheless.

"Better safe than sorry, right?" Cooper says and Frank nods.

::

Cooper barely makes it through the door before there's a gun to his head and his back is hitting plaster.

He's cursing himself for being so goddamn stupid, letting his guard down, even _here_, when a voice registers through his fuzzy, muddled brain and he realizes just _who_ has him pinned to the wall.

"The CIA are sending their pet assassin after us _again_?" Marvin snarls and the gun pushes harder against his temple. It sends stars through Coopers already throbbing head.

"Marvin!" Frank roars and comes thundering down the stairs from the second floor. Cooper notes idly that he's carrying a hammer. "Let. Him. Go."

"He's here to kill us!" Marvin protests and Frank gets close, so close that Cooper can feel strong muscle from where he's pressed against his side. Franks hand comes up and settles loosely on Marvin's wrist. Coopers thinking of all the ways he could get out of the position he's in and coming up with very few. What's worse is that he appears to be leaning _into_ the warmth that is Frank Moses.

"He's not trying to kill us." Frank sounds more exasperated than anything else so Cooper decides to take it as a good sign.

He decides that he'll be pissed off _later_ about having someone else rush to his rescue, just as soon as the world stops spinning and he can feel his legs again.

Cooper must black out because the next thing he knows he's staring up at a worried looking retired agent and another one that looks like he still wants to kill him. He blinks very slowly and hopes to hell that he still has his ankle holster.

"What the hell?" Frank demands and some anger starts to replace the worry. "You should be in a fucking hospital kid- not here!"

Cooper blinks sluggishly and searches his brain for some come back but it appears that whatever is coursing through his system hasn't cleared out yet leaving him with very little to say.

"I was in the neighbourhood." He offers what he hopes is a smirk but his face feels loose and relaxed and he figures he probably misses the mark.

Frank frowns down at him, face pinched. Cooper rolls his head to the side and spots Marvin again holding a stuffed pig close to his chest.

"What did they give you?" Frank asks, hand tilting his head until their gazes meet again. Cooper shrugs, clenches his eyes shut when a bout of vertigo hits him and when he opens them again both men are no longer there. He can hear quiet voices drifting through the closed door to the kitchen.

He briefly considers getting up and going in there, especially when his name is mentioned, but he barely makes it into a seated position before his head is pounding and the world is spinning viciously.

He decides for the moment to let it be and half collapses back onto the worn couch cushions.

"-Shouldn't trust the CIA…" He picks up Marvin's voice and relaxes a bit now that he's located the man that still wants to kill him.

"I don't." Frank replies, stubbornly. "It's different, he knows what…" A car drives passed the house, honks and Cooper loses the rest of the sentence.

"This has happened before?" He can picture Marvin's face- shock and outrage. "There are people at the CIA for this- why the hell does he keep coming back?"

He can't see it but he can picture Franks shrug.

"I don't know." Neither does Cooper. "Maybe with all the shit with the CIA and his family, this is where he feels safe." He chooses to ignore the flash of anger at the mention of his family to a man that clearly still wants to kill him because Frank may be onto something. After a mission where he's risking his neck- no matter how good he is- there's always one place he wants to be. The one place that settles him, makes him feel stable, makes him know he's secure. It used to be his home with his family.

It's changed.

::

"Tea?" Cooper accepts the cup and eyes it warily. The woman across from him offers an innocent smile but he knows better.

"Thank you." He says and sets it carefully to the side. Victoria's smile widens before she takes a sip from her own cup. He thinks that the fact that Frank Moses has _teacups _with matching _saucers_ may be one of the scariest things ever. If they had have pulled out a matching teapot then he probably would have had to shoot someone.

"How have you been dear?" Victoria asks, eyes drifting around the room, to the window, to the door and the hallway. Cooper mimics the movement.

He thinks about the concussion he probably has, about the cases that seem to be coming closer and closer together and about the official papers sitting on his desk that still need to be _signed_.

"Fine." He lies through his teeth. Victoria arches an eyebrow at him and Cooper glances quickly over at the clock.

"He should be back soon." She answers the unvoiced question and takes another sip from her tea. "It doesn't take that long to run to the hardware store."

He's not sure how he feels about being patched up and then left alone with Victoria. She at least doesn't seem to want to kill him like Marvin does but it doesn't mean that they're suddenly best friends.

His hand itches to reach for his gun, just for the reassuring feel of it. Instead he reaches out, slow enough that it can't be taken the wrong way, and grabs his ice pack off the table and places it back to his head.

"What's he making anyways?" Cooper asks, latching onto the topic, anything to be rid of the uncomfortable silence.

"I'm afraid it's a bit of a surprise." Her eyes twinkle as she says this and Cooper could just go upstairs, right now but this is a surprise that he actually feels like he could wait for. He gets the feeling that it's important.

And in the meantime he has the mental image of Frank in blue jeans and an old t-shirt, hard at work with whatever his mystery project is.

"Ah." Victoria says. Cooper realizes belatedly that the silence has stretched on too long and blames it on his concussion. "It appears that I will have to give you the talk as well."

"The talk?" He repeats, eyebrow raised and lowers his ice pack, placing it back on the kitchen table. He's never liked having 'the _talk_', whether it was from his parents, or his soon to be _ex-_wife or giving it to his children. It puts him out of his comfort zone, which is a feat in of itself.

"Well, we all know how Sarah turned out," Victoria nods to herself and then she's looking straight at Cooper and he doesn't think that he can look away. "But I feel that I should give you the same warning."

Cooper swallows, breathes and keeps his heart rate down.

"I love Frank Moses very much," She holds a hand up forestalling any questions. Her voice is low, serious and her eyes are ice. "He is my family. If you hurt him, I will not hesitate to kill you. And you know that I can."

Cooper blinks and Victoria takes a sip from her tea and the moment is broken.

"Come now dear, your tea will be cold if you don't drink up."

It feels like a test, which is the only reason that he reaches out and picks up the cup, taking a small sip. It's sweet and probably something foreign and he knows of a lot of poisons that you can't taste or smell but something in the way that Victoria smiles and nods show him that he's okay.

"Well, isn't this cosy." They both glance over at the doorway. Frank leans against the wood, brown paper bag in hand and his eyes are warm as he takes in the pair of them.

"Welcome back." Cooper says and reaches for the ice pack, just to alleviate some of the throbbing in his head. "What took you?"

"Had to make another stop." Frank says and tosses a bottle to him. He catches it, glances it over and feels himself smile. "Figured you could use some pain meds."

"The tea should help as well." Victoria adds in, with an amused smile as she glances between them. "A friend of mine in Hungary made it for moments like this."

"So," Frank comes into the room, sets his bag on the counter and turns back to them, arms crossed but leaning back against the cupboards, relaxed. "What have you two been chatting about while I've been gone?"

Cooper glances at Victoria, notes the return of the innocent smile and offers his own to Frank.

"Victoria was just telling me about Santa Monica."

::

"It's dislocated."

"I figured that out myself." Cooper snaps and then takes a deep breath. Driving to Franks house one handed had been a feat. "Just. Just reset it."

Frank grumbles something about ungrateful people waking him up in the middle of the night but Cooper doesn't get to make a retort, doesn't even get a chance to _brace_ himself for fucks sake before Frank jerks his arm and he suddenly feels like he's on _fire_.

He's breathing raggedly when the pain settles; sweat soaking through his clothes and on his forehead.

"Whoever it was really did a number on you Coop." Frank says from somewhere above him and it takes him a moment to realize that he has his face buried in Frank Moses' chest. "It looks like they nearly ripped your arm off."

He huffs out a strangled laugh and decides to conserve his energy for the moment and stays where he is, breathing into dark fabric.

"You should see the other guy." Or not. Because he'd had had to go for plan B and plan B in this case was a wood chipper. He's actually beginning to miss the good old days where his targets went easy and quiet.

There's silence and then, "You're not going home like this tonight."

Cooper pries open his eyes and spots the clock on the wall, 2:46 am. Yeah- he'd rather sleep on Franks couch than drive the forty minutes to his empty house.

"No argument there." He mutters and finds himself pushed upright and away from the warmth he'd been soaking up. Frank leans him back against the couch cushions and disappears for a moment, returning with a sling.

"We'd better immobilize this." Cooper grits his teeth and doesn't curse as his arm is gently moved until it's trapped in the sling. Then he starts toeing off his shoes, ready to call it a night.

"What are you doing?" Frank asks.

Cooper raises an eyebrow and glances down at the couch.

"No way- if you sleep down here you'll be a bitch to deal with in the morning." Cooper opens his mouth to ask where Franks planning on putting him when the man in question holds out his hand. "Come on, I've got something to show you."

Cooper accepts the hand up, lets himself be guided with a hand on the small of his back up the stairs and down the hallway on the second floor.

Frank is half vibrating behind him, excited and not bothering to hide it as they reach the door next to the master bedroom. Cooper glances back at the other man and then pushes the door open.

It's a bedroom. One that he knows wasn't there before because he knows Franks house inside and out and this room used to be an office he was using for storage. Now though? Now there's a big, inviting bed with a quilt thrown over it and a desk and chair in one corner, a dresser and closet in the other. Hell- there are even _shelves_, lined with a few books.

"You built a guestroom?" He asks.

Franks grin turns a little self-conscious, something so small he nearly misses it.

"I built _you_ a room."

Cooper blinks, stunned. Frank's been working for months on a room for _him_?

"Why?" He asks and there's a warm feeling spreading through him, the kind that he seems to get whenever Frank smiles at him.

"Retirement, kid." Frank says and scratches at his ear. "Lots of free time." Cooper keeps staring so he continues. "And I figured that with you coming by all the time, you could use a place to sleep."

Cooper turns back to the room, to the sky blue walls and dark brown of the quilt on the bed and it looks soft and inviting even from the _door_.

"What do you think?" Frank asks.

"I think," Cooper begins and turns back to Frank, grin wide and open on his face. "That it's _great_."

And he's all set to fall right into the bed when he realizes that he has a slight problem. Cooper stands awkwardly next to the bed as Frank wanders off to find him a toothbrush or something and tries to figure out how to solve his dilemma.

"You okay, Coop?"

Cooper purses his lips and glares at the sling for a moment and realizes that he can really only see one answer to his problem. It's just a little embarrassing. He looks up, meets Franks eyes and gestures at the sling on one arm.

"Oh." Franks eyes go wide for a moment before his mask slips into place and he steps into the room and over to Cooper.

He tries to shrug but even the little movement hurts and at the moment he's not too proud to ask for help. Just this time though.

"Here, let me." Frank steps in close, reaches out and undoes the buttons of his shirt quickly and efficiently and Cooper can feel the cool air of the room as they manage to somehow get the shirt off, without moving the sling or his arm too much.

Cooper reaches for his belt at the same time Frank does and their fingers bump, settling on the cool metal together.

He sucks in a breath, stomach muscles quivering where Franks fingers brush against his bare skin and forces himself to pull his own hand back.

It's like all the air has been sucked out of the room.

Frank gets his belt undone and pauses. Cooper has his mouth open to say 'thanks for the help, but I can do the rest', if only to save them from the embarrassing moment that is bound to follow, but his words die in his throat. Frank pops the button of his pants, left hand easing the zipper down while his right rests on Coopers hip.

Cooper has to bite his lip to stop the groan that is rising up through him because he's half hard and there's _no way_ that Frank can't see that.

"Thanks." Cooper says but it sounds too loud, too hoarse.

Frank looks up, meets his eyes and it sends a surge of _something_ right through him.

"No problem." The other man replies and it's a long moment before he turns and heads for the door. "Holler if you need anything."

Cooper has to close his eyes as Frank leaves the room, has to bite his tongue to stop from calling out and doing just that.

::

Marvin glares at him from across the table and Cooper can just _tell_ that he's thinking all kinds of nasty thoughts about him. He pokes absently at the stuffed pink pig; the revolver removed from within it and watches as Marvin's glare intensifies.

The front door opens quietly and Cooper just catches the sound, hears the familiar footsteps.

"It's just me." He calls from the kitchen but doesn't bother moving, leg propped up on a chair and an ice pack on his ankle. He still hasn't gotten up to find the first aid kit to look for a tensor bandage, is quite content to sit there and watch that Marvin doesn't escape from where he's duck taped to Franks kitchen chair.

"At least I didn't tape your mouth shut." He tells Marvin amicably and gestures to the cloth stuffed in his mouth.

It's another minute before Frank walks into the kitchen and Cooper can read the tension in his frame, watches as his eyes dart around the kitchen and as he finally relaxes when he realizes there is no threat.

"Sorry about the front hall." Cooper says and shifts a little in his chair. He pulls the cloth from his nose and checks to see if the bleeding has stopped. It appears it has. "Marvin wasn't expecting me."

Frank glances him over and then turns his gaze to the man taped to the wooden chair and a smile curls up the corner of his mouth. Cooper feels his own little grin appear but it twinges at his nose- yes, definitely broken.

"Marvin, I thought we talked about this." Frank says and reaches for the gag, before reconsidering and turning back to Cooper, who raises an eyebrow at the aborted move. "We should probably let him be for a couple of minutes." He says with a wince as Marvin makes some angry muffled noises and Cooper thinks, probably for the best.

"I used the spare key and he jumped me as I came through the door." Frank helps Cooper stand, takes most of his weight and grabs a cloth from the sink as they hobble from the kitchen. They pass through the hallway that now looks more like a war zone, with broken glass and plaster, even a partially broken railing. There's a large knife embedded in the wall.

"That's Marvin." Frank mumbles but he sounds fond, rather than irritated. "So- I'm guessing he's the one that broke your nose."

"Tripped me and wrenched something in my ankle as well." Cooper admits, thinking of the graceless fall that he could have prevented had he not been expecting anyone to be home.

"So…" Frank trails off, reaches and grabs the warm, wet cloth and carefully begins to clean the dried blood from Coopers face. "What's the injury this time."

Cooper waits until the cloth is pulled away with a final, gentle swipe before speaking. He's stalling and he knows it.

"There weren't any injuries this time." He lets Frank shift him until he's laying back on the couch, foot propped up and the ice pack resting on it again.

"So you…?"

"Just wanted to visit." Cooper finishes. His visit actually wasn't turning out the way he'd planned.

"Trouble magnet." Frank mutters warmly and ruffles his hair before he can duck out of the way. He scowls but there's no malice to it. Franks hand settles on his knee as he crouches next to the couch. "So that's your bag in the hall?"

Cooper nods and grins a little. "I decided my room," And it doesn't get old saying that. "Needed some more books, pictures maybe."

"And the clothes?" Of course Frank went through the bag the second he saw it. Cooper's grin widens.

"I was going to stay the night. Or, maybe a few."

Frank raises an eyebrow and his thumb rubs slow circles on Coopers knee through the fabric. Cooper matches the look and reaches out with one hand to pull Frank a little closer to the couch.

There's a loud crash from the kitchen, silence and then-

"I'm going to kill him!" And Marvin comes crashing into the room, gun waving in his hand and Cooper and Frank both lunge for him at the same time.

::

He lets himself in with the key, takes in the darkened rooms and knows that he's going to wake the older man up but its not like it will be the first time. Cooper lets the door close behind him, locks it, loud in the silence.

He turns, slips his shoes off, and hangs his jacket up- the weather is starting to get cold again. Then he heads upstairs.

There's light peeking out from under the door as he pauses outside of Franks bedroom and then he pushes the door open.

Frank is seated, back against the headboard, glasses perched precariously on his nose and reading some sappy romance novel with the light from lamp on the nightstand.

"So," Cooper says and leans in the doorway. "I've been thinking."

"Don't hurt yourself." Frank says and marks his page, closing the book. He pulls his glasses off and looks Cooper up and down. "What have you been thinking about?"

He crosses the room to the bed, crawls up it and straddles the other man. Franks hands settle loosely on his hips and it feels like they've been doing this forever when it should be scary and new.

"This." Cooper says and kisses him.

Frank grins and it makes it kind of hard to kiss him but then his hands are tightening on Cooper's hips and suddenly there's tongue involved and _oh_.

With a growl he's pulled closer to the broad chest, his hands resting there; Frank bites his lip and when his mouth falls open in a gasp a tongue is thrust inside, sucking and licking. They sit there kissing, hands sliding over skin until they break away and then their breathing is the only sound, heavy in the silence.

It's been only him and his hand for months now and with Frank pressing messy, open mouthed kisses every where he can reach and his hands pulling Coopers shirt out of his pants and then fumbling with the buttons until he can get the entire damn thing _off_, it doesn't take much to get him hard.

The hands on his hips pull him even closer, further down, the thick line of Franks dick pressed against him and his pressed against Franks belly through his pants. He rolls his hips, grinds down and they both gasp. Cooper can feel Frank hard against his ass and it sends sparks up his spine; he grinds down again and feels Frank arch into him.

One hand slides up his stomach, fingers rubbing over his nipple and he shivers. Frank kisses him, hard and harder when he slides his hands under the older mans t-shirt, pushing it up, short nails trailing down.

He pants into Frank's mouth and grinds down again, laughing- startled- as the world shifts and he lets himself be rolled until he is on his back, Frank braced above him.

Frank grins, settles his weight and sits back to pull his shirt off and then reaches down to get rid of Coopers belt. The memories of the first night in _his_ room, with Frank helping him undress, makes him groan and Frank chuckles above him.

He's not sure how they manage it but his pants and boxers get taken off and thrown into some dark corner of the room, Franks boxers following soon after and then. Then there's nothing separating them.

Cooper reaches up, grasps Frank's cock in one hand and gives an experimental tug. It's strange doing this to someone else but he stops thinking about it when Franks eyes flutter closed and keeps stroking. His thumb brushes over the slit, smearing the fluid found there and Frank bucks into his hand, leans down and kisses him again.

He kisses back until he's light-headed, still pumping his hand up and down and lets out a startled breath as a hand closes around his dick. _Christ_, he thinks, hips bucking as Frank does something with his hand that has him arching up into the body above him.

_This is good_, he thinks, _this is great_ and it's even better when Frank releases his dick, bats Coopers hand out of the way and then _grinds_ _down_. His hands scrabble for a place to hold onto, blunt nails digging into Frank's shoulder blades and legs coming up, wrapping around his waist, and pulling him closer. But it's still not close enough.

"More." He gasps out.

Frank stills above him and stares down at him, pupils blown wide.

"Coop," He says, hesitates. "Have you ever…?"

"No." Cooper grits out and stares right back, eyes wide and feeling more _open_ and _exposed_ then before. "But I want to."

Frank rolls off of him, and Cooper shivers from the sudden cold. But he doesn't have long to get used to it before Frank is back, condom and lube in hand. This time when he shivers it has nothing to do with the chill.

The older man stares at him for a moment, eyes dark with lust and something else, stares until Cooper is shifting impatiently on the bed and then he comes closer, kneeling between Coopers spread legs.

Frank fumbles momentarily with the lube, flipping the cap open and dribbling it onto his fingers. Cooper hisses when it touches him, cold to the touch but it warms quickly and by then he's caught up in the feeling of Frank's finger circling his hole. Frank barely brushes the opening, doesn't even try to push in and Cooper feels like he's going to go _crazy_ if he doesn't do something.

"Come on." He growls, trying to press back on the single finger when suddenly it's sliding into him. And it feels great but its still not enough.

The second finger doesn't feel as great. It's like a slow burn; he's had worse, has had much, much worse. His mind starts drifting to those dark places he likes to keep buried only to be wrenched back suddenly as a pair of lips wrap around his dick.

The wet, heat of Franks mouth has him aching again and then the older man crooks the fingers still inside Coopers body, hit something and he's arching up, crying out because- _holy shit._

Frank gags, pulls back and clears his throat.

"Feel good?" He asks, voice rough and _used_ and Cooper groans, trying to push back on the fingers.

"Fuck," He draws the word out, gasping as Frank hits _that_ spot again. "Just keep doing that."

Frank smirks down at him and then there's a third finger sliding in but Cooper doesn't get to think too much about the burn because the mouth is back on his cock and the fingers keep finding that spot inside of him.

He's not going to last if this keeps up.

"Okay, okay." He pants, hands gripping Frank's shoulders and trying to pull him up. The older man lets go of his dick with an obscene, wet pop that _shouldn't_ be so hot but is and pulls him in for a kiss.

Frank pulls back, rolls on the condom and slicks himself with lube. Cooper reaches out, adds his hand and keeps stroking, knowing he's going passed just slicking him up and heading straight for jerking him off.

"Goddamn tease." Frank curses as Cooper finally manages to pull his hand away from his dick. Cooper just smirks, spreads his legs wider and reaches out to palm his own cock, hot and heavy against his stomach.

Frank pulls him forwards on the bedspread, slides between his legs and slowly, so _fucking _slowly starts to push in.

It isn't like having fingers up his ass and it burns but he wants it, wants it more than anything and Frank has a hand on his cock, hand curled into a loose fist, pumping him and then he's balls deep in Cooper.

Cooper watches as Frank struggles to keep a tight reign of control, tries so damn hard not to _break_ him.

"Frank," Cooper releases the breath he hadn't known he was holding. "You won't hurt me."

The bed shakes with the first full thrust back in and then again and again until the steady _thump_ of the headboard striking the wall drowns out the sound of their heavy breathing and of skin slapping together.

Cooper feels like he's burning up, feels heat shoot up and down his spine as Frank hits the spot inside of him on each thrust and can feel himself getting close to the edge.

Franks eyes are open, barely blinking as he stares down at Cooper like he's something amazing. Cooper stares back with the feeling that he may have a similar look on his face.

"Cooper." Frank pants. Sucks in a breath. "_Will_."

Cooper comes all over their stomachs without a hand on his dick. His back arches, neck strains and he sees stars. His breath catches in his chest and his orgasm is a slow, drawn out burn from his toes to his ears.

Frank keeps thrusting, sending little bolts of pleasure shooting through Cooper until he's wrung out and on the edge of feeling too sensitive.

And then Frank is coming with one last sharp thrust and a gasp and Cooper can _feel_ it, feel the heat inside of him.

Somehow Frank gathers the energy to pull out, get rid of the condom and even wipe down Cooper with the side of the sheet.

Cooper just lies there, enjoying the feel of having his bones melt, grinning up at the ceiling. Frank wraps an arm around his waist and pulls him back until Franks curled around him and then places a lazy kiss to the nape of his neck.

"I like the way you think." Frank mutters sleepily and Cooper laughs softly.

::

"Good morning." Victoria doesn't even bat an eye when Cooper answers the door wearing one of Frank's old sweaters and a pair of jeans. She brushes by him, Ivan pausing to shake his head with a knowing look on his face, before following after her.

He follows them down the hall like some kind of deadly parade. Frank waves as they come into the living room.

"Not that it's not great to see you," Franks says kissing Victoria's cheek and shaking Ivan's hand. "But what's the visit for?" His eyes go to Victoria's large purse and a slow grin spreads across his face. He glances over at Cooper, who is still in the dark about the situation for once, and his grin widens.

"Well darling," Victoria heads to the coffee table, sits on the couch and opens her bag. "I thought that perhaps you could use some excitement in your life," She eyes Cooper and smirks, "At least of a different sort."

Cooper watches as she pulls out a pile of file folders and a large blue print and slowly begins to get it.

"You still take jobs?" He blurts out and finds all eyes in the room on him suddenly.

"Of course," Victoria waves a hand and rolls her eyes. "Retirement can get to be dreadfully _boring_."

Frank grins and nods in agreement and Cooper decides to bring this up later, find out exactly what Frank has been doing between his visits.

"You had expressed an interest in Santa Monica," Victoria continues and she's looking at Cooper expectantly. "How would you like to book a little vacation time? We shouldn't be gone more than two weeks."

He opens his mouth, closes it again and looks to Frank to see if she's joking. But the older man is looking kind of hopeful and so he finds himself nodding and agreeing to whatever crazy plan they have in store for him.

"Excellent!" Victoria starts flipping through the papers and Ivan sits next to her with a pad of paper and pen poised to write if she needs it. "We'll have to call Marvin- finally got him a satellite phone."

Frank comes to stand beside him and slips an arm around his waist and Cooper leans into the touch. There's electricity in the room, an excitement about what is to come and he feels himself being swept up into it. It's different than what he feels before his solo jobs- this is with a team; this is with people he cares about. This is something completely _new. _


End file.
